The present invention is related to an improved coaxial connector structure, and more particularly to a superminiature coaxial connector which has a simple structure and a switching function and can be easily accurately assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,532 discloses a superminiature coaxial connector with switching function. In this coaxial connector, by means of thermoplastic plastics, a fixed metal contact and a movable metal contact are riveted on a lower insulating body. The fixed metal contact and movable metal contact resiliently contact with each other. An upper insulating body having a boss is overlaid on the lower insulating body. A housing holds the upper and lower insulating bodies to form an integral body.
The above structure has some shortcomings as follows:                1. The fixed metal contact and movable metal contact are fixed in such a manner that the lower insulating body is heated and softened to deform a predetermined portion so as to hold and locate the fixed metal contact and movable metal contact. Such procedure is quite inconvenient. In addition, in processing, it is hard to accurately control the fixed positions of the metal contacts. Therefore, the quality of the product will be affected.        2. The upper and lower insulating bodies are independent and separated bodies. Therefore, when assembled, it is necessary to align the upper insulating body with the lower insulating body and then associate the two bodies. This leads to inconvenience in assembly and affects processing efficiency.        
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/007793A1 discloses a coaxial connector having an integrally molded insulating seat. The insulating seat is formed with a tubular receiving space transversely passing through the insulating seat. An upward extending through hole communicates with the middle section of the receiving space. A movable terminal and a fixed terminal are inlaid in the receiving space. The movable terminal resiliently contacts with the fixed terminal.
The above structure has some shortcomings as follows:                1. The integrally molded insulating seat is formed with T-shaped receiving space. The mold for molding such structure is relatively complicated and higher injection molding technique is required. Also, the molding time is prolonged. Accordingly, the development and production cost is increased.        2. The movable terminal and fixed terminal are inlaid in the receiving space at different heights. It is quite inconvenient to assemble the movable terminal and fixed terminal. Therefore, the assembling efficiency is low and the accuracy of the product is poor.        
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 523202 (Application No. 90219027) discloses a coaxial microwave switch connector. Such connector includes two independently separated insulating bodies and a bottom board for clamping two oppositely extending resilient plates and a grounding plate. A housing is fitted around the insulating bodies and the bottom board to associate the same. It is troublesome to assemble the insulating bodies and the bottom board.